


Zebra Jasper's first time eating pizza.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pizza, Trying new food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Upon Steven's recommendation, Zebra Jasper heads to Fish Stew Pizza to try a new food.





	Zebra Jasper's first time eating pizza.

>A large quartz walked down the boardwalk, her skin mostly white with dark grey stripes along her body. Her long white hair covered her eyes and flowed down to the middle of her back. A singular horn sat on top of her head, pointed forward slightly. Her outfit was a solid black, hugging the curves of her body from neck to feet, revealing the faint outline of her curves.  
>Zebra Jasper looked upon the door of a building, giggling at the weird creature on the sign at the top of the building. She clutched the twenty dollar bill Steven had given her and smiled as she entered the building.  
>Kiki smiled at the gem that had just walked in the door. "Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza! What would you like today? "  
>Zebra Jasper smiled meekly. "This is the first time I've been here, and my first time trying pizza. Steven told me it was good, but didn't say what type he liked the most. Do you have a recommendation?"   
>"Really? I have just the thing for you then! Hold on, I'll go get it ready. Since it's your first time here, I'll give you a discount on a large pie, that'll be ten bucks.". Zebra Jasper silently handed Kiki the twenty. Kiki smiled as she punched a few buttons, the cash register flying open as she placed the money in the register and pulled out a ten. "Here's your change."  
>"Oh, thanks." Zebra Jasper's cheeks flushed a light grey as she took the ten from Kiki. Kiki smiled before she rushed back to the kitchen. Shrugging her shoulders, Zebra Jasper walked away from the counter and sat down at the closest table.  
>Zebra Jasper glanced around the restaurant. She found the pictures and articles on the wall fascinating, but the empty nature of the building felt weird to her.   
>She caught sight of a clock hanging upon the wall. The larger hand was pointing towards the six, the smaller hand between the three and the four. She remembered Steven telling her that most people ate at noon, when both clock hands were pointing upwards, and at eight, when the smaller hand instead pointed at the number eight on the clock.  
>"Guess I'm right between the meals, no wonder this place is empty." Zebra Jasper whispered to herself as she continued looking around the inside of the building. A news article caught her eye, it looked like a Ruby was standing near a human. She stood up and walked over to where the framed paper rested upon the wall to get a closer look.  
>She realized it wasn't a Ruby at all, just a smaller human with her hair tied up in a similar style to the ones most Rubies had.   
>"Oh, doing some reading? Your pizza's ready for you when you are!" Zebra Jasper jumped a bit before turning back around to see the human set a pizza on top of a table. She cursed to herself silently at her lack of paying attention. She'd have to work on that, her instincts were rusty from spending so long as a corrupted monster.   
>Kiki stood near the table as Zebra Jasper slowly approached. Half the pizza was covered in red disks, small round brown orbs, bits of reddish brown, and light pink squares. The other half had green strips, bits of white chunks, large yellow pieces, and weird grey shapes.   
>"Why are the two halves different?" Zebra Jasper asked Kiki as she sat down at the table.  
>"I put the eight most popular toppings on a pizza for you to try. This half is pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham. The other half is green peppers, onion, mushrooms, and pineapple."  
>Kiki sat down in the chair opposite of Zebra Jasper as her striped hand reached for the half with the vegetables and fruit, shaking with anticipation and nervousness. She liked the color diversity of the half more, wanting to try it first.  
>Zebra Jasper wasted no time cramming the entire piece into her large mouth. Kiki's mouth hung open in shock a bit before she giggled. "Well, I guess that's one way to eat pizza."  
>The tang of the sauce mixed with the sweetness of the pineapple, the strength of the onion, the bitter of the pepper. Her face fell as she chewed the mushroom, the texture throwing off the rest of the experience. Still, she swallowed the mush in her mouth.  
>"That was great, but I think the mushrooms aren't for me." Zebra Jasper reached towards a piece with the meats on it.   
>"That's okay! Not everyone likes every topping, half the fun is figuring out what you like best on a pizza!" Kiki smiled as Zebra Jasper took a smaller bite from the second slice, having learned her lesson from the first slice.   
>Once more the tang of the sauce met her tongue, this time accompanied by the lovely savory flavor of the sausage, the crunch of the bacon, the slight spice of the pepperoni, and the slight sweetness to the ham. She nodded as she swallowed. "I like all the toppings on this one. I think I'll have them again." She took another bite from the slice in her hand.  
>"Here, I have an idea!" Kiki picked the mushrooms off of a slice and placed it face down onto a slice with the meats on it. She handed the double slice to Zebra Jasper as she finished the piece that was in her hand. "Try it like this!"   
>Zebra Jasper hesitated before she took a bite of the combination slice. She hummed a bit as the flavors mingled in harmony with each other, eagerly chewing and swallowing the bite before cramming the rest of the combination into her mouth.   
>Zebra Jasper smiled widely as she swallowed what was in her mouth. "That was the best yet! Thank you for the suggestion."   
>"No problem! I hope you enjoy the rest of your pizza and the rest of your day!" Kiki hummed to herself as she stood up and walked back to the counter. She had a feeling her customer wouldn't need a box for leftovers.   
>Zebra Jasper carefully picked the mushrooms off the other two slices before she polished off the rest of the large pizza. She made a mental note of the toppings she liked, and a mental note to ask Steven what his favorites were. She looked forward to the next time she came in, to trying more toppings and new combinations.


End file.
